ABSTRACT This is a competing renewal application for a Fogarty International Center-sponsored Global Infectious Disease Research Training Program in vaccine development and public health between the International Centre for Diarrhoeal Research in Dhaka, Bangladesh (ICDDR,B) and the Massachusetts General Hospital (MGH) in Boston, Massachusetts. Now in its 10th year, this training program has focused on long-term training of young investigators at the ICDDR,B. In this renewal application, we propose to focus on in-country training in Bangladesh, to include training tracks in both laboratory sciences and public health investigation, and to include trainees at a range of career development stages. The research platform upon which training would occur is based upon active and successful NIH and other collaborative projects between the co-program directors for this training program, Dr. Firdausi Qadri, Head of the Immunology Unit in the Laboratory Science Division at the ICDDR,B, and Dr. Edward Ryan, Division of Infectious Diseases, Massachusetts General Hospital. These co-program directors collaborate closely on a number of research projects, including a NIAID-sponsored International Collaborations in Infectious Disease Research (ICIDR) award focusing on evaluating protective immunity during cholera, and a NIAID-sponsored U01 project appplying high throughput technologies to Vibrio cholerae infection and vaccine development. We propose to train individuals through both degree and non-degree programs, the former through collaborative arrangements with the James P. Grant School of Public Health-BRAC University in Dhaka, Bangladesh (Masters of Public Health Program), and in focused laboratory research to support Masters of Science and Ph.D. degree candidacy in Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, Dhaka University. We also propose to include long-term non-degree granting training, including post- masters (in Dhaka and Boston) and post-doctoral fellowship training (in Dhaka). We have assembled faculty with expertise in laboratory sciences, infectious diseases and public health, and the goal of this program would be to meet research and public health needs at the ICDDR,B through individual and institutional capacity building.